<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tanz für mich by magicblue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097220">Tanz für mich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicblue/pseuds/magicblue'>magicblue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drabble, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Flirting, Love, M/M, Romance, True Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:41:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicblue/pseuds/magicblue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Drabble über Yuuri und Victor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri &amp; Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tanz für mich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eigentlicher Titel ist Станцуй со мной - Tanz für mich auf Russisch.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ich habe vorhin durch die Fotos auf dem Handy gescrollt, eigentlich habe ich ja etwas komplett anderes gesucht."<br/>
Yuuri sah Viktor abwartend an. Er saß an Viktor gekuschelt auf dem Sofa. Eine Hand von Viktor lag auf seiner Brust.<br/>
"Dabei hab ich wieder die Fotos und Videos von der vorletzten Grand Prix Gala gefunden." Viktor hatte ein umwerfendes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen. Aber als die Worte bei Yuuri ankamen, wurde er rot wie eine Tomate.<br/>
"Meinst du, du kannst auch mal für mich allein an der Stange tanzen?" Viktors Lächeln wurde eine Spur anzüglicher und Yuuki noch röter im Gesicht.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>